


[FANART] Happy 101st Birthday, Bucky!

by TrishArgh



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cupcakes, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Bucky Barnes, M/M, happy birthday bucky barnes, they go scrich scrich, wakandan husbands, warm soft beards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: For your birthday i give you a cupcake and a warm, soft husbae <3





	[FANART] Happy 101st Birthday, Bucky!

Happy Birthday, old man!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr and be my friend!   
> [I an Frau-Argh](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
